


A'Er'Orl

by Manuuk7



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuuk7/pseuds/Manuuk7
Summary: Enterprise is delegated to represent the Federation at the induction ceremonies for A'Er'Orl. Archer, Trip and Sato are shuttling down, leaving T'Pol and Reed on Enterprise...
Relationships: T'Pol/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the intellectual property rights for Star Trek or the characters developed within the published Star Trek universe.
> 
> Author's Notes: I felt in the need for a more 'classical' tale. After writing the story, I decided it needed another story line for balance but I am still struggling with the muse on that one. I thought perhaps publication would help push things along..

** _Diplomatic Mission_ **

"Ready?" Archer looked at the engineering station, where Trip was doing a last check, resplendent in his dress uniform.

"All set, Captain!" The engineer replied with a grin.

"And you, Hoshi?" Archer turned to the communications station with a broad smile, not about to suppress his excitement at the mission that awaited them.

"Affirmative, Captain!" Hoshi half-swiveled back with a matching grin. She too was in regulation dress. She got up from her chair, smoothing any wrinkles out of her sleeves and dress.

"Let's go, then!" Archer pushed up from the Captain's chair, nodding as T'Pol quietly changed stations to take his seat. Hoshi and Trip were already making beelines to the turbolift.

Trip paused as his path crossed T'Pol's, giving the slightest nod and wink to his mate. There would be no good-bye kiss on the bridge, first it was against regulations and second they'd only be gone for a few days. Plus they'd already taken care of that the night before. Oh, how they'd taken care of that. He felt the edge of a blush creeping towards the roots of his hair.

T'Pol looked back at him expressionlessly, which made him even more self-aware. That didn't help his blush at all. Not one darn bit. "...uh... see you soon..." he mumbled as he rushed past her, aware of the eloquent eyebrow she must be raising in his back.

Archer was already at the turbo lift. He turned back towards the bridge, "Sorry you can't come with us," he called out to T'Pol as she sat down in the captain's chair.

The Vulcan elegantly cocked her head to the side, "There is nothing to apologize for, Captain," Trip suppressed a grin. He was firmly convinced that T'Pol's literalism when it came to social formulas was her way of poking fun at Humans, "You are not responsible for the fact the atmosphere on A'Aerl'Ord is toxic to Vulcans," T'Pol was going on. Trip frowned a little at that. A'Aerl'Ord was mostly water with a thin edge of land, its atmosphere replete with an isolate toxic to Vulcans, as if the humidity was not tough enough for a desert-adapted species. He couldn't help the vaguely superstitious feeling that saying so out loud was tempting the universe, as if daring it to do something about it. They'd seen enough of Murphy's Law, whatever can go wrong will go wrong... He chased the thought away, T'Pol woud say he was being illogical.

"Glad you'll be safe on Enterprise," Archer replied. He looked over at Reed, "And Lieutenant Reed...,"

"Sir!" the security officer answered, crisp as ever. With.T'Pol unable to go, he should have been the one going, he was number four in the hierarchy and the Eyrlodenes had requested the top three representatives. Except that... only two percent of A'Aerl'Ord's surface wasn't submerged under hundreds of fathoms of sea. The thought of all that water sent shivers down his spine, just staring at the planet made him break into a cold sweat. Thankfully, Archer had explained to the Eyrlodenes there was a Starfleet imperative about the need to 'expose junior officers to all facets of diplomacy' and that Hoshi would be going instead. Hopefully the Captain wasn't going to blow his cover and let everyone know that Reed couldn't go down because of hydrophobia. His stomach churned as his mind repeated the mantra, 'Please dont say it... please don't say it... please don't say it...'

"Sorry you can't attend either," Archer said simply. Reed let out the breath he'd been holding, looking at Archer with a mix of relief and gratitude. He would have planted a big wet kiss on the man's cheek. T'Pol raised an eyebrow at him as if she'd sensed his emotional turmoil. Reed glared right back at her, hoping his features were as unreadable as hers, and she backed down.

"I'll make sure you have a seat at the next diplomatic event," Archer was going on.

"Thank you, sir," Reed almost snapped his heels in reply. Truth be told, he couldn't care less about the diplomatic tralala. A'Aerl'Ord was being inducted to the United Federation of Planets - lots of long and tedious talks, and nothing actionable. Actually he was lucky to have escaped. All that on account of his deathly fear of water. To every cloud, its lining as they said...

But the Captain's focus was back on T'Pol, "You may want to pipe in the festivities, Commander. That's a rare opportunity to see what we put in place." Usually, they'd happen on an unknown planet, start the conversation about the federation of planets, and years later perhaps there might be a treaty, a feast, all kind of celebratory events while Enterprise was halfway across space on yet another mission. As luck would have it, by some fortunate coincidence, the Eyrlodenes finally acceded to the Federation right Enterprise was in the sector, and they'd been delegated as the official representatives.

The Vulcan inclined her head briefly, "I will be happy to participate thusly in the induction ceremonies, Captain." Trip hid a brief smile. 'Thusly'... he wondered where she'd seen that. At least she didn't just come out and flat out tell Archer that watching the festivities was a huge waste of her time. She had made no secret of her relief that she didn't have to attend what promised to be three days of stultifyingly boring speeches and... more speeches. Fine with him. He actually looked forward to stepping out of the ship on real land, stretching his legs, the luxurious accommodation, the new alien food... it would be a welcome change. All of it. Truth be told, he was getting a bit tired of the same day-in day-out on Enterprise.

Archer took a final look around the bridge, "You have the con, T'Pol." He stepped into the lift, Trip and Hoshi on his heels. A last, "I count on you all to keep Enterprise safe!" floated on the bridge. The doors closed.

T'Pol lithely got out of the Captain's chair and went back to her science station. "Ensign Mayweather?" she asked.

"Yes, sir!"

"Please alert me to any departure from the expected," she briefly replied as she settled back down into her research. If she had been Human, she would have breathed a sigh of relief, like Reed, who was very much Human.

Travis relaxed in his seat, looking at the twirling blue green orb on the main screen. A few days back, the Captain had called him and Hoshi in, asked them to sit down, explained about the induction of A'Er'Orl into the Federation, about the prestige of being requested to attend the festivities, about how he only had one seat available or he'd bring both of them. And the whole time Travis watching him, wondering why he was even there. Hello? One of them was a communications officer. Communications. Aliens. Translations. Inventor of the UT, or something like that. Why was Archer even considering choosing him? He appreciated the Captain preparing him for his own command one day, but he was a son of space, born in space. Anything too physically constrained, like a planet, made him feel vaguely ill-at-ease.

Fortunately, he didn't have to plead his case, Archer had explained all the reasons why he was selecting Hoshi and Travis had stopped listening. He was off the hook, that's all that mattered.

xxx


	2. Uneventful Watch

xxx

"Incoming communication, Captain!"

T'Pol looked up from the science station. A quick glance at the chron confirmed the induction ceremonies had started one point thirty-eight hours before. Captain Archer had said she could monitor them from the bridge but had not made it an order, allowing her the latitude of setting her own priorities. Her internal clock had let her know the exact time the so-called 'festivities' had started, but in the absence of other priorities her scientific research had taken precedence.

In the meantime, appearances had to be maintained. She smoothly walked over to the Captain's chair, sitting down before she said, "Put it on the screen, Specialist Gordon." One would assume the Eyrlodenes were not checking that Enterprise was tapped into watching the ceremonies. Logically.

Specialist Gordon's hands went over her console in a flurry of taps. The rest of the bridge crew might be relaxed, but it was her first rotation on the bridge and she wasn't about to be found lacking.

The Eyrlodene who appeared on the screen seemed to be female, her skin ebbing and flowing in great undulations of turquoise. "MayYouWaterEverFlow, alien dignitaries," she said, her voice sounding like a gurgling spring, "We are still in awaitance of your captaincy leader, the would be ceremonies cannot start without his immediacy."

One raised eyebrow told Specialist Gordon that perhaps she needed to recalibrate the UT. The other eyebrow conveyed surprise at the alien's statement. T'Pol glanced at the chron again, the tiniest crease marking her brow, "The shuttle left Enterprise on schedule for a timely arrival on A'aerl'ord."

A part of her mind was engaged in lightning-quick calculations and hypothesis. - - Was there a mistake in the computed route that would have extended the length of the journey? - - Did the Eyrlodene give them an accurate time for the start of the ceremonies? Erroneous, the time of arrival triangulated with her internal clock, the statement of elapsed delay, and the announced time. - - Did the Eyrlodene provide the correct coordinates? - - Did something happen to the shuttle carrying Captain Archer, Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato? Erroneous, she would have known if Trip was injured. Or worse. Illogical train of thought. - - The remaining options needed to be explored further.

"The shuttlecraft was scheduled to arrive three hours and seventeen minutes ago at the coordinates that were provided," she added.

The alien on the screen became visibly agitated, her skin ebbing and flowing faster, now green-tinged, "We have not seen or heard any shuttle," the gurgling undernote had become more intense.

T'Pol stared straight back at the alien. - - One option was that the shuttle never arrived to the planet. Erroneous. Ensign Mayweather was monitoring the shuttle course, Enterprise would have been alerted. The external security cameras would confirm that the shuttle reached the planet. - - Another option was that the alien's statement was imprecise, that the reference to not seeing or hearing the shuttle was in relation to a restricted area of surveillance and not the entire planet. Lieutenant Reed would be able to confirm the veracity of that alternative. In such context, the alien pronouncement made sense. - - Assuming the correctness of the premises, it meant something happened to the shuttle between the point where it went through the atmospheric barrier and the point where the Eyrlodenes started monitoring the aerial space around the ceremonial facilities. This required investigation. - - There were several sub-options.

T'Pol spoke up again, "Please allow us to check on our people, we will be back in contact with you shortly. In the meantime, could you resend the coordinates your provided to Ensign Mayweather?"

The alien inclined her head in agreement, her skin smoothing out in more regular patterns, "WaterFull," she said gratefully, "... I will send the salt and soft. But be aware that the ceremonies cannot be decurrented..." The screen turned dark on the enigmatic statement.

"Specialist Gordon, raise Shuttle One," the command was immediate, "Ensign Mayweather, let me know when you receive the coordinates, Lieutenant Reed, confirm all monitoring systems." The orders came on the heels of one another.

Gordon swiftly reached out on the official Enterprise frequency, listening, tried several other frequencies, hunched over her console, wishing that there was a responding signal somewhere. Finally she pushed back slightly, "Negative, Captain, they're not responding."

"Understood, Specialist," T'Pol was already on the next order of business, "Is there an issue with the Universal Translator? We need a precise understanding of what the Eyrlodenes are saying. We are missing one shuttle and three crew members..." She did not betray the slight sense of irritation which a Human might have been tempted to feel upon critical information being withheld due to the misfiring of technology.

"Got the coordinates!" Travis interrupted.

"Feed these to the security console." T'Pol told him. She turned back to Gordon in silent query.

"I... I'm trying to adjust...," Gordon stammered, feeling the heat of a blush creeping up the back of her neck.

"Do more than try," came the curt reply. There was a sharp intake of breath from Travis.

"Yes, sir!" Gordon hurriedly replied. Were it not for Starfleet training, she would have been be in tears. To finally be on the bridge, and have this happen... "I'm working on the UT algorithms," she added, not sure this would help. She was blushing crimson. What was she supposed to do? Explain that she couldn't fix it? T'Pol made clear failure was not an option... More than anything, she wished for her boss to be back. Hoshi would've had this licked in no time, there'd only have been a couple of hiccups. The woman was a genius. Which she was not..

Travis turned to T'Pol, "Waterfull could mean grateful?" he suggested. Gordon mentally sent him a world of thanks for trying to help.

"WaterFull is an expression of gratitude, I believe, similar in spirit to 'thank you'. It is usual that the UT does not translate formulaic expressions of greetings", T'Pol calmly replied. 'Now she tells me,' Gordon thought ruefully. "'Salt and soft' seems to have been referring to the coordinates," T'Pol went on, the picture itself of equanimity, "but that is not a sufficient level of accuracy -"

"All monitoring systems are normal, no signs of any deviation," Reed cut in from his console. He'd been waiting for the right time. T'Pol's approach was exactly right - first, check communication, second check that the shuttle did take the planned route, then check the route itself - but there was always the risk that she could get in scientifc weeds. "And I confirmed that the Eylordenes monitoring web extends for a three thousand and thirty-five mile radius centered on the seat of government." He added.

T'Pol nodded. This confirmed her going-in hypothesis. Now was not the time to comment on the inadequacy of the Eylordene monitoring cover. She turned to Travis, "Send the shuttle's planned route to the security station, along with the initial coordinates."

Soon Reed and T'Pol were bent over his console, making rapid-fire adjustments to the screen. At last, T'Pol straightened up, "The coordinates are the same. There are no other more efficient routes. Ensign Mayweather, send the route to the main screen." Travis tapped his console and the route soon showed up.

T'Pol looked at the image on the screen. Nothing could be seen except the planned route of the shuttle, dashed in red against the blue greens of the A'aerl'ord. If the shuttle hadn't arrived, something must have happened. - - Whatever happened would have been quick, preventing any of the crew from sending a distress signal or reporting an attack. If there was an attack. - - On the other end, the crew was seasoned, they would not have rushed to call for help, which means they could have overestimated their ability to handle an emergency scenario. - - The only certain conclusion was that Trip was not dead, or she would have been poleaxed herself, incapable of contemplating the current enigma. - - That did not explain why she could not detect any sense of apprehension or anxiety over the bond. One possibility was that Trip was alive and unconcerned, or not much concerned, which meant that other members of the landing party were also alive and that their situation was not dire. - - Another possibility was that something in the planet atmosphere was interfering with the bond. - - Or he could be unconscious or sleeping. Which would confirm the rapidity with which the unknown event transpired.

She turned to Reed, who was also staring at the screen, a scowl on his face, "Lieutenant, you and Travis proceed with a detailed analysis of terrain the shuttle's course would have flown over. Also compute which alternate routes could have been followed and reconnoiter the terrain along those routes. Specialist Gordon and I will focus on communications."

"And the Eylordenes?" Gordon asked from her station. She may be going down in flames, but she was still going to do her job.

T'Pol paused. "Ah, yes, the Eylordenes... We will get back to them in due time."

xxx


	3. On The Way

Trip grabbed his seat with both hands, bracing as he could against the sudden torque.

"What the hell was that?!" Archer exclaimed as he banked left and up hard. "Did you see that?!"

Trip turned to look as Hoshi yelped in the back. "Jon! Another one!" he shouted.

Fortunately Archer had seen it as well. This time the shuttle dropped hard right.

"They're all around!" Hoshi yelped.

Archer swore out loud. "What the hell!"

The tower of water was gigantic, dwarfing the shuttle. Another tower of water sprung up on the left, billowing up and down as if alive. A third one jutted right ahead, forcing Archer to flip the shuttle on its side. Talk about threading the needle...

"Brace yourselves!" he shouted as yet another column sprung up in front of the shuttle. There were geysers right, left, front, center, and above.

The shuttle hit the wall of water. Everything went black. It fell for what seemed an eternity.

There was a lurch. An abrupt bounce at the end. And then silence.

The emergency lighting slowly blinked its way on, highlighting the edges of three shapes sprawled around.

Nothing else moved.

There was no movement. No sound.

xxx


	4. The A'Ea Straights

** _The A'Ea straights_ **

"The A'Ea Straights?" T'Pol's eyebrows rose on her forehead. She reflexively took a step towards her science station, stopped herself. The revelation might be highly interesting from a scientific point of view, but she was the acting captain of Enterprise and it was only interesting as a possible reason for the disappearance of a shuttle with three crewmembers aboard. She recentered herself, squaring her shoulders, "Could you provide more information?"

Once Reed and Travis had painstakingly reviewed the terrain the shuttle flew over and found no sign of anomalies, Enterprise had hailed the A'Er'Orl back. T'Pol had finished recalibrating the UT with Specialist Gordon's help and any statement from the Eylordenes would be translated with 99.1% accuracy. The remaining zero point nine percent deviation inaccuracy was unacceptable from a number of perspectives in a managed, controlled environment. Departing from the planned mission to serve as the Federation representative for the induction of a new culture on the outer edge of the galaxy admittedly did not meet the requirements of a managed, controlled environment, and, therefore, the inaccuracy was something that had to be dealt with. T'Pol repressed a small sigh as she waited for the Eylordene to reply.

The alien on the screen shimmered in a wave of confusion, or possibly embarrassment. "The A'Ea Straights!" she repeated, as if the name itself was all the information that one would require. "Everyone knows about them," she added blinking in confusion, "We did not know the shuttle course would take it directly over the A'Ea Straights..."

Travis half-swiveled to T'Pol with a befuddled look. The Eylordenes didn't ask to review the route ahead of time. Nor did they mention any potential danger.

"It may be that everyone on A'Er'Orl knows about these straights," T'Pol said with apparent calm, "but we are not familiar with all aspects of your planet." Reed glanced at her. Her delivery had grow emotionless and mechanical, her face had become stone-like and she was talking a tad slower than usual. Whoever knew Vulcans would know that was not a good sign. He looked around reflexivey for potential shelter. If he were the Eylordenes, he'd be providing a smidgen more information. Like a lot.

The alien on the screen blinked again and turned to talk to someone offscreen. She turned back to the screen, "The A'Ea Straights," she started resolutely, and then stopped, as if unsure of how to broach the subject, "We did not know the shuttle course would take it directly over -"

"You already mentioned that," T'Pol interrupted. Reed looked up at her, then at the alien. The Eylordene should really pick up on the fact that she was on dangerous footing.

She must have. "The A'Ea Straights is where the Ia'O live!" the Eylordene blurted out, looking flustered.

T'Pol glanced at Specialist Gordon who confirmed with a nod that this was an accurate translation. She looked at Reed who returned a nonplussed look. To Reed, it sounded like she was saying AyeHayHo - he quickly looked around. Everyone seemed as unsure about the word as he was. So it wasn't a translation issue. Or his hearing.

"The Eya'O?" T'Pol repeated.

Shadows of brown were streaking across the alien's robe. "The Ia'O," she corrected. She stopped, her robe undulating again, "The A'Ea Straights are where the Ia'O live." She sounded as if she was explaining rudimentary concepts to children. Her robe was speckled with small streaks of color. "They're a ... lifeform... endemic to a A'Er'Orl...," she added in a softer tone. The waves of color on her robe fell into an orderly pattern.

Her answer was accompanied by silence on the bridge. T'Pol took a step towards the screen, impassive as ever, though there was no mistaking the subtle undertone of aggressivity in the motion. "Please enlighten us about the I-A-O," she said, careful to pronounce the name as clearly as possible.

The alien once again turned to talk to someone offscreen. The screen went dark. There was a momentary pause and it lit up again with what looked like an electronic image. Reed nodded to himself. The alien had just tied them directly into their database. Good move.

Except he wasn't sure what he was looking at. It looked like funnels of water or perhaps fingers reaching to the sky. More fingers than would fit one hand. The computerized voice of the computer was commenting on the images, translated by the UT as best it could.

xxx

** _The Ia'O_ **

Reed stared in open-mouthed shock. He didn't see what he thought he did, did he? There was no way... But the UT was saying the same thing as the image... No, it couldn't be... He didn't actually see that... that... thing!... swallow the shuttlecraft whole?!

Okay, it wasn't the shuttlecraft, just an image of some Eylordene flying vessel going too low over the A'Ea Straights, but still... What happened after... He couldn't help shudder at the thought. It couldn't be. Had he just watched a proxy of Hoshi swallowed whole by some monstruous life form on some alien planet? A water planet on top of it?! It couldnt be, it just couldnt be at all... could it?

He looked over at T'Pol in mute horror. Perhaps it was an hallucination, a trick from the aliens to control them... T'Pol would know. If there was one thing a Vulcan'd be able to counter, it was a trick of the mind. She'd be able to get them out of it. Hopefully.

But the captain seemed to be under the same spell, riven to the floor, staring emotionlessly at the screen with the stillness of a statue.

T'Pol's mind was processing a mass of information and possibilities. As presumed, something happened to the shuttle after they breached the planet's atmosphere. An event which took place so so quickly that trouble did not register on the bond. An event which was entirely predictable, had the Eylordenes deigned inform Enterprise of natural hazards in their biosphere. The Ia'O seemed to be the single answer to all pending questions. How convenient. Was there something else at play? Could it be that the Eylordenes' omission was deliberate, meant to prevent the shuttle from reaching the center of government? And if so, why? And why did nothing register in the bond? Enough time had elapsed that the absence of contact was in itself bothersome. Even if Trip's psi abilities were low, the images shown indicated he was in trouble. A possibility was that the planet's water acted like a natural dampening barrier and prevented the propagation of psi waves. That could also be a reason for the planet's toxicity to Vulcans, even though no comparative studies could ethically be designed to confirm the fact. Another possibility was that the Ia'Os themselves absorved the psi waves. Which included a degree of psionic abilities. Yet another possibiliy was that the images had been fabricated.

Too much data was missing to draw a single conclusion. She raised an eyebrow at the alien. "Are you intimating that our landing party was consumed by one of the Ia'O's?" she asked.

"The Ia'O's swallow the shuttle whole." White flecks flowed across the alien's robe as she replied.

T'Pol's eyebrow rose further. That did not really answer her question. "And if that happened, the landing party should be considered lost?" she went on.

The alien shimmered before replying, "The Ia'O's cannot digest the shuttle itself. They will eventually expel it."

The other eyebrow joined the first. It was becoming obvious the Eylordene was avoiding answering. "And what about the people inside?" T'Pol pressed on. It was unsettling to just sit there while one's mate was being slowly and successfully digested.

The Eylordene's robe was a cacophony of undulations, "... It depends what they do... and how long the Ia'O' takes to expel..."

"But if they do not exit the vessel and the Ia'O' expels them promptly, the crew inside can be saved?" T'Pol kept the pressure on.

The white flecks on the alien's robe disappeared, "... The A'Ea Straights are thousands of miles wide...," she finished lamely.

T'Pol was nonplussed by the answer. What did the alien mean to imply? A movement from Ensign Mayweather drew her attention. He was signaling, trying to impart a piece of information, urgent, from his countenance. When he got her attention, he whispered "ability to fly" so softly she was the only one who could have heard it.

She looked back at the alien on the screen, "That fact is of importance because the shuttle may no longer have the ability to fly?"

The alien nodded, her robe smoothing itself out, "The digestive process... the pressure will warp the guidance system. The Ia'O will also digest the softer parts, only the hard metal shell remains."

T'Pol nodded in understanding. "So unless rescue teams happen to be in close proximity of where the shuttle is digested, the shuttle will eventually sink...?"

"Yes," the alien's robe was in a state of repose.

T'Pol looked over at Reed. He nodded in return, knowing exactly what she had in mind. The shuttle was engineered for long weeks in space, its crew had plenty of resources. T'Pol herself had made sure there was a strict protocol around emergency supplies refill after the incident with Shuttle One. So long as Trip didn't open the door... He wouldn't, they all were too experienced for that. Now all Enterprise had to do was set up the search parties, a search web, figure out how to closely monitor the entire straights. Kid's play, actually.

"Very well," T'Pol turned back to the alien, ready to bring an end to the conversation. "We will proceed with extensive research of the A'Ea Straights and identify the location of our shuttle."

The Eylordene took a breath that sounded like the clapping of a wave against a rock, "I am afraid we do not have the time."

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

xxx

** _Shuttle One_ **

** __ **

** __ **

"Where are we?!" Archer asked, straining to see in the dim glow of the emergency lights.

Trip craned his neck as far as he could, but he couldn't see much. The shuttle windows were obstructed. By what, he couldn't tell, but it looked vaguely metallic. "Unknown, Captain," he finally responded. "I can't see outside."

Archer squinted, trying to peer out the window over Trip's shoulder. "D'you think we're on the ground?" he asked. None of them could unstrap and check, the seats were perched at an odd 90 degree angle, they were half-dangling from their seats, safely held in place by the harnesses. The shuttle was obviously lying on its side.

Trip shook his head once. "Hard to say... The only way to tell would be to open- -"

"No!" Archer cut him off shortly, "The planet's mostly water. We could be on the bottom of the ocean for all we know." He looked out the window again, squinting against the outside darkness, trying to figure out what he was looking at.

Trip looked around at the opposite side window. Everywhere was the same metallic-like stuff blocking their view. Perhaps the shuttle had buried itself in the sediment at the bottom? That could be what happened... Jon was right, they had to stay put. "Still no word from Enterprise?" he asked.

Archer shook his head. "No response... Not sure if our system doesn't work or if the signal's not getting through..." He stopped and turned to Hoshi, who was groggily waking up in the back. "You ok?"

"I think so...," she groaned, moving her head from side to side, "... stiff neck, though." She opened her eyes wider, sat straighter, taking in the dim emergency lighting, the blocked off windows, the fact that they were on their side, "Where are we?!"

"I wish I knew," Archer dryly replied.

"Are you guys ok?" Hoshi asked.

"Mostly minor strain from hanging, stuff like that," Trip replied. "I was unconscious for most of it, though."

"We all were," Archer clarified. "Though Hoshi -"

A screeching sound suddenly sounded through the shuttle, setting everyone's teeth on edge. "What's going on?!" Hoshi shouted, her hands over her ears. The sound died as suddenly as it came.

The shuttle dipped as if in a sudden air pocket. "Wow!" "Hey!" "Captain!" The shouts fused throughout the cabin.

The shuttle reared, its occupants jostled around helplessly. It dipped to the right, dropped hard left. "Captain!" Hoshi yelped again. The emergency lights flickered off.

Silence fell.

Nothing else happened.

The emergency lights came back on. This time everyone was sitting upright in their chairs. They all looked at each other, then around the shuttle. The same vaguely crevaced surface was blocking all views from the windows.

"Where the hell are we...?!"

Archer's question floated in the silence.

xxx


	6. The Factor of Time

xxx

** _No Time_ **

** __ **

** __ **

"...You do not have the time?..." T'Pol asked.

The Eylordene seemed to re-arrange her robes, even though she hadn't moved. "We have been waiting on your representatives for hours. The time dewpoint is slowly disappearing."

"Please elaborate," T'Pol said curtly, her tone short. The residual UT inaccuracy was more of an irritant than she had been prepared for.

Reed looked up from checking the topographical maps of the A'Ea Straights, thinking T'Pol's irritation was due to impatience. He couldn't agree more. They had a shuttle to find, Hoshi was missing somewhere at the bottom of the ocean, swallowed by some marine monstrosity he'd rather not think of. Every minute spent talking with the Eylordene was one more minute spent away from finding the shuttle and finding her.

"The ceremonies... The prosternate window only aligns for seventeen hours," the Eylordene was explaining, "The ceremonies must start before the milk seacow joins with the poled fisherman!" There was an urgency in the gurgle of her voice.

T'Pol looked at Specialist Gordon, who shook her head. The UT was working fine, the calibration was within parameters. She had no idea why it wasn't translating.

T'Pol looked at the alien. Obviously, there was a time consideration, even if one had no idea what the prosternate window was. As for the milk seacow and the poled fisherman, it might be a reference to the drawing together of various Eylordene factions, in order to attend the induction. A delay might be difficult for political reasons. As S'rahuult had said, 'When encountering the unknown, assume nothing, explore everything.' The premise that a delay may not be possible must be confirmed. "Is it possible to delay such event?" she asked.

"We cannot delay the joining!" The alien was obviously rattled by the proposal, white specks flowing all over her robe. "It won't happen again for another eight thousand tides!"

"Please accept our apologies for failing to fully understand...," T'Pol said, calculating quickly. Tides on A'Er'Orl took place every fourteen point three hours, on average. Accounting for the daily rotation of the planet, even on an approximate basis, eight thousand tides would amount to ten point eight six seven years. There were a number of potential phenomenons with a multi-year recurring cycle: flora, fauna, geographical oddities, planetary configurations... several alternatives came to mind. If one could identify the exact reference, it would provide a window into the ceremonial beliefs and timetables of the Eylordenes... That, however, was not the focus of the inquiry. The point was that if delayed the ceremonies would not take place for another ten years. That might be the blink of an eye in Vulcan terms but it would not be optimal for the Federation.

"And in order for the ceremonies to take place, Federation representatives must be present," T'Pol concluded. That was the only logical conclusion. It was still unknown whether the Eylordenes required the specifically-named representatives that had been delegated to them or would be willing to accept others.

"The induction ceremonies cannot take place without representation," the Eylordene confirmed.

T'Pol raised an eyebrow. That did not help define the number or identity of the representatives. "The Federation of Planets will be pleased to provide other representatives for the induction ceremonies," she proposed, waiting. The alien's reaction would inform the acceptability of representatives.

"WaterFull," the alien responded, her robe a subdued mix of blue hues, "but we need the representatives now, before the prosternate window closes..."

There was not enough time to contact Starfleet and request their input. As acting captain of Enterprise she had full liberty to act and protect the interests of the Federation in case of emergency. This was an emergency.

T'Pol's decision was promptly made. "Lieutenant Hesse and Ensign Mayweather will be attending the induction ceremonies," she said. She could not herself go on A'Er'Orl and she needed Lieutenant Reed to help locate the shuttle. "They will be on their way as soon as you have had a chance to review and approve the flight plan." Travis nodded in silent emphasis, glad T'Pol was making the point. Reed smiled in approval. Well played. That'd leave him and T'Pol to conduct the search.

"WaterFull," the alien repeated, "we await the flight plan." The screen went dark.

T'Pol was already on her way to the science station. "Ensign Mayweather, send all available information on Shuttle One's route and the A'Ea Straights to my station. Lieutenant Reed and I need to identify the exact entry point." She also needed to reach out to Trip, find out what had happened to the shuttle, what was currently happening - but first, locate the shuttle.

"Aye, Sir!" Travis replied. He wasn't too sure about being the Federation representative. He could understand Hesse, she was experienced and not easily cowed by dignitaries. But he did not have the senior officers' experience, or Hoshi's communication skills, or Hesse's brazenness. He swallowed nervously. If only T'Pol wasnt the captain... he could have talked to Captain Archer, tried to get him to change his mind, even if in the end the Captain may simply build his self-confidence up and send him on his way. But try and tell a Vulcan he didn't want the assignment...

xxx

** _Means No Time_ **

** __ **

** __ **

"We are being pinged again!" Gordon shouted.

T'Pol straightened from the science console where she'd been working with Reed and smoothly settled into the Captain's chair.

It was the same Eylordene they'd been talking to but this time she was not alone. A much larger alien was with her, his skin flowing in an array of deep and splotchy browns. The female talked first, "WaterEbb, but we cannot delay the induction celebrations any further." She turned to the other alien as if for confirmation of what she should say next. "It is A'aerl'ord's deepest request that you send replacement dignitaries as representatives of the Federation of Planets."

"Lieutenant Hesse and Ensign Mayweather are ready to go," T'Pol reminded her, "We are awaiting your review of the flight plan."

But the aliens on the screen did not react with the expected 'waterfulls' of gratitude. If anything, they seemed to erupt in a concert of unsynchronized waves. There was another silent communication from one to the other, then the blue female spoke again, "WaterEbb, alien dignitaries, but the Federation gave us the roster of the ship's complement. We know that Lieutenant Hess and Ensign Mayweather are not the most senior crew members on Enterprise."

"Lieutenant Hesse and Ensign Mayweather are officers on Enterprise," T'Pol smoothly countered, "and as such oath-bound to represent the Federation in all ceremonial functions. They are honored to participate in an event of such importance to A'Er'Orl and the Federation."

The larger alien's skin rippled in a short staccato. The smaller alien looked at him then turned back to the screen, "It is imperative that the most senior representatives attend. The _o'ei'ea'nal_ would take it as a grave insult if that were not the case." The UT paused on what sounded like 'originals'.

T'Pol blinked at the missed translation, then spoke, "Lieutenant Reed and I are the most senior officers currently on Enterprise. However, as our Chief Security Officer, Lieutenant Reed is leading the search for the missing shuttle...," she paused, "... and the atmosphere of A'Er'Orl is toxic to the Vulcan species, of which I am a member. I cannot come to your planet without putting my life at risk."

The larger alien's robe had become a maelstrom of agitation. Finally, he talked, in a roaring basso with the undertones of crashing waves, "All dignitaries number one must attend. The milk seacow and the poled fisherman will not join if they are shown disrespect. The prosternate window has not closed without a joining since the beginning of the seas. If it does, A'Er'Orl will cease to exist."

T'Pol blinked again. The alien pronouncements were illogical, driven by passion. Their beliefs were not grounded in fact. The existence of A'Er'Orl was not threatened, there was no existing or arising cosmological threat that would cause the planet to cease to exist. A recurring phenomenon such as the one described would take place whether of not showed disrespect. The phenomenon was most likely the effect of the planet's existence, not the cause of it. Those were inverted corollaries. But the Eylordenes would most likely not be inclined to hearing so. During her posting on Earth, Soval had told her many times not to argue against deeply held beliefs, for who was to say that they did not hold a kernel of truth? And in her own experience, did not all of Vulcan deny the logic of Surak until the Kirshara was found? She allowed a measure of silence to build as she considered the options. Of which there were few.

The smaller alien was the one who broke the silence. "The Federation sent Enterprise to attend the ceremonies."

"Attending the induction ceremony's is our most important mission," T'Pol calmly agreed, "and the search for our missing crewmembers is also paramount," she added. "Attending the ceremonies cannot compromise our search."

Reed looked up in approval. Good hedging. Make them understand the search needed to go on. If they wanted someone else than Hesse and Travis, they'd have to give something in return. A sudden thought crossed his mind that he might be the someone else. He looked at T'Pol sharply. Hopefully she wasn't thinking of sending him. He needed to remain on Enterprise, to find the shuttle. Hoshi's life depended on it. And that planet! His mouth was dry simply at the thought of it. T'Pol glanced at him as if she'd sensed his internal turmoil.

The basso voice of the brownish alien sounded again, "It will not compromise the search. The _o'ei'ea'nal_ will consider it a grave affront if the senior representatives of Enterprise are not present. You are officer number one on Enterprise." His tone was definite.

"There are always accommodations," the smaller alien added. She pulsated blue and green for several seconds.

T'Pol turned back to the screen. She was indeed the most senior officer on Enterprise. The Eylordenes' beliefs about the affront to their maritime constructs may not be grounded in reality but it was what they believed. And accommodations should be possible. Surak said that the good of the many outweighed the good of the few, and the good of the few outweighed the good of the one. Enterprise was the one. The Federation and A'Er'Orl were the many. She was the one. _Kaiidth._

"The Federation is respectful of other cultures and the senior officers on Enterprise understand the necessity of showing their respect to the ... joining...," she started. Reed squinted at her, trying to guess where she was going. Go down to A'Er'Orl? She'd die. That couldn't be what she was thinking of. "... I will attend the ceremonies...," she went on. Reed looked at her in shock. What was she doing? She couldn't go down there!

"Officer number two must attend as well," the larger alien insisted.

T'Pol looked at Reed then back at the screen. He had the unpleasant sensation she had tried to warn him..."Lieutenant Reed needs to pursue the search for our shuttle," she told the alien.

"He can do so here on A'Er'Orl. He must be present at the joining!" the alien said, his robes smoothing out in propagating ripples.

"Very well," T'Pol nodded. After all, the Eylordene did meet them halfway in agreeing that Lieutenant Reed could pursue his investigation on the planet.

Reed could only stare stiffly at the screen while his fingers gripped his console in a white-knuckled hold. He focused on T'Pol as a way to ward off the feeling of panic that was rising in his throat. Did she have any idea what she'd just said? He couldn't go down there. It was full of water. He couldn't. He decided it must be a ruse. Yes, that was it. The whole thing must be a ruse.

The larger alien's next words swept any hope of that away. "A vessel will come pick you up, we want to avoid you flying off route again."

"Captain Archer is a consummate pilot and did not fly off course," T'Pol briskly replied.

The robe of the alien shimmered in smoothing waves, "Of course, I did not mean to imply..."

"We need to prepare. We will advise when we can be transported," T'Pol added.

"Our vessel will be there in three of your hours," the Eylordene said as if she hadn't said anything.

"We will board it when we are ready," T'Pol parried.

"You must return during the prosternate window," the alien countered.

"We will," T'Pol replied, signaling to Gordon to cut the feed. She had other pressing matters to attend to.

xxx


	7. Where, Oh Where, Are We?

** _Shuttle One_ **

** __ **

** __ **

"Thank god for emergency rations," Archer said as he sat back in his chair, tearing the plastic wrap off the canister. He actually didn't believe that at all, but he had to maintain morale. They had enough food and water for seven to ten days, even for three of them. The air canisters were untouched, the electrical systems seemed to have been fried by god knows what, but they had emergency lighting and emergency power. Just enough to try hailing the Enterprise every time the emergency system filled up enough. Which he did. Though it was getting to be a desultory effort.

"... Yeah...," Trip commented, fornlornly looking at the bento-style box in his hands, "... I'd like better to sample the local fare though..."

"Well, we'll have to wait a little longer for that," Archer replied, forcing the cheerfulness in his tone. "Enterprise must have figured out we didn't get to the ceremonies site. If the Eylordenes haven't told them so already."

"And how d'you suppose they'll find us?" Trip wrily replied, "We could be buried hundreds of feet at the bottom of the ocean -"

"You don't think they'll find us?" Hoshi piped in, trying to sound nonchalant and failing at hiding the burgeoning nervousness within her.

"Of course, they'll find us!" Archer's tone was definite. "Don't listen to Trip, he's upset because he thought he was going to escape the confines of the bridge," he added with a smile.

Trip chuckled mournfully in return, craning his neck to look all around the inside of the shuttle, "Yeah... my luck, eh? Didn't think I'd end up in a tin can with sardines for company." He chuckled again.

"Listen," Archer was still talking to Hoshi, "you know better than I do how Malcolm gets when there's a mystery underfoot. He'll be diving the entire planet in his skivvies to make sure we were not the target of some conspiracy from the Eylordenes. They'll find us." He stopped, trying to swallow the mouthful of food he'd just taken in, "And then, we have T'Pol. She's got to find Trip, she has no choice in the matter -"

"- You make it sound like she'd rather not," Trip commented wrily.

"Come on, we both know..." Archer let the rest of the sentence die off. There were things he was privy to because he once held Surak's essence but that should not be mentioned, especially to offworlders. He froze at the thought. Hoshi was not an offworlder. Not to him, at least. Would he ever be free of the echoes of Surak's soul? Ever? - - "Actually, I thought you guys had a bond, she'd locate you easily," he added, waving his fork in the air.

Trip sighed. "It doesn't work like that. Like it's not like that, I don't have...," he frowned slightly, thinking back. Actually, he had no idea how it happened, for him it was just the white space. All of a sudden he'd be there with T'Pol. But that was only when they were separated by millions of miles of space. Otherwise, it was just a warm feeling at the back of his skull, some instinct that told him if things were going well or not, an inkling of how she was feeling.

He looked around the habitacle again. They were separated by thousand of miles at least, didn't that count for something. Apparently not. "I haven't felt anything," he added, shrugging, "I don't know... perhaps it doesn't work underwater... or in the planet's atmosphere..." After all, it was toxic to Vulcans.

"Well...," Archer stared at his feet, thinking about how to raise morale again. He pushed back, yawning and stretching, "All I know is they'll find us, sooner rather than later. So, gentlemen," he looked from Trip to Hoshi, "I suggest we enjoy the peace and quiet as best we can, and rest up. Once they get us out of this thing, we still have long ceremonies to attend."

But Hoshi was staring at him weirdly, her mouth working as if on the verge of a seizure. "What?!" Archer asked.

"Captain!" she squealed.

Archer turned to follow her stare.

Trip turned also, "Holy shit!" the engineer was out of his chair, the emergency food container clattering on the floor.

Water was sploshing on the outside the shuttle, streaming down the windows, blurring the view outside.

"What's going on?!" Archer rushed to the side porthole, trying to see through it.

Trip was already feeling the inner gaskets on his side, went to the larger front windshield. "Nothing's breached," he shouted inside the shuttle, "There's no water on the inside."

He squinted, trying to see outside. That didn't mean something overhead hadnt given way, perhaps they were about to be crushed under thousands of tons of water. The shuttle lifted, started lurching from side to side as if the water was tossing it around. Which it was.

"Strap yourselves back in!" Archer ordered. He was fighting against the forces of gravity to get the harness back on. But somehow the movements of the shuttle were not as severe, they were being jostled around, yes, but that was it. They soon were secured to their seats again.

Trip turned to Archer, "It's not the ocean, there's not enough water."

"And it looks dirty," Hoshi added from her seat.

Trip and Archer stared outside again. Whatever was washing over the windows had a yellowish green tinge to it. Trip nodded, "There must be a lot of silt in it."

"What do you think happened?" Archer asked.

Trip turned to look at him, keeping Hoshi in his line of sight. "I don't know... Perhaps the shuttle ended in a natural cavity under the sea. A partial breach would explain why there's a lot of sediment in the water. But wherever we are looks to be holding."

Archer looked at the ceiling of the shuttle, listening to the groaning sounds, the swishing of water. All they had to do was hope that the shuttle would hold as well...

xxx


	8. Prep Work

xxx

** _Sickbay_ **

** __ **

** __ **

"They can't be asking you to risk your life!" Phlox was pacing from one side of Sickbay to the other while T'Pol stood in a relaxed manner, hands behind her back. Reed watched the interplay, waiting for the opportunity to chime in.

"The Eylordenes seem to be particularly sensitive to questions of standing," T'Pol calmly explained. "It is inconceivable for them that the most senior officers would not be present at the induction ceremonies."

That did not calm Phlox down. "This is crazy!" he went on circling around Sickbay, his speed increasing.

Malcolm thought he should intervene, "Is there anything we can do?" he asked, "So she doesn't have to breathe the air down there?"

Phlox turned to him, "Of course, there is!" He went to his desk, banging a drawer shut along the way. "There are all kinds of species that need accommodations in alien environments, nothing we haven't seen before. Except..." he froze, one finger in the air as if he was lecturing or a side thought had grabbed his attention, "... we don't have much information on A'Er'Orl. Oh, I can tell you top-level what we need to filter out and such, but," he looked at T'Pol, "there's been no comparative studies done, this will be completely experimental. Chances are it will work... unless we missed some other component that I don't know about."

"Understood," T'Pol nodded gravely.

Phlox was already engrossed in the medical database, "... I could use a breathing apparatus with hydroxicarbonic acid crystals, but..." he checking a subroutine, "... we only have three canisters on hand, each one will last five hours, that's simply not enough. Unless... I could exponentially demultiply... hmmm..." He looked up at the two of them, "Why don't you leave, I need to check on a few things."

"Very well, Doctor. Let me know when you have a solution, I will be in my quarters." T'Pol replied. "Lieutenant Reed, you are aware the Eylordene's shuttle will be here in two point thirty-eight hours?"

Of course he was aware, how could he not be aware, she was the one who threw him to the wolves. Reed didn't voice his thoughts, saying instead, "I'll be packing right after." T'Pol nodded and left.

Reed watch her walk out, waited until the doors had closed and she was safely out of earshot. He turned to Phlox but the doctor was no longer standing at his side. He found him inside the lab, on another computer, checking some impressively complex chemical formula showing in three dimensions on the screen.

"Ah... Doctor," Reed stopped, waiting for Phlox to pay attention.

It took a few seconds for the doctor to tear his gaze away from the computer. "Uh?" he asked, looking at Reed but not looking at him, his mind obviously still occupied with chemical formulations.

"Would you have anything...," Reed stopped, "...You know, I'm.. I'm going down. I mean to the planet," he looked at the doctor, wishing him to understand without having to say it.

"Yes, yes, I know," Phlox was clearly missing the point.

Reed tried to stop his embarrassment with the most rigid bearing, "The planet that has water...," he insisted on the word.

"And?" Phlox replied, then realization suddenly hitting, "Oh! Oh, yes, I see... hmmm... that would be awkward now, wouldn't it?" Reed nodded with relief. "Here," Phlox rummaged through his drawers, pulling out a small vial, opened it, "hmm, I only have five left, I'll have to put some in production..." He turned to Reed, "Take one every time the... uh, symptoms..., become overbearing," he smiled broadly, "but no more often than every seventeen hours."

"Every seventeen hours?" Reed asked, looking at the five pentagonal pills in the palm of his hand. That wasn't even four days. Granted they weren't supposed to be there for that long. He stopped, looking at the doctor, frowning. How long were they supposed to be there for? The Eylordenes had conveniently neglected to tell them when the prosternate window would end. They knew so little about their culture... The Federation was too hungry for allies, they'd really put the cart before the horses on this one.

"I'll have more ready for you before you go," Phlox reassured him with a smile. The doctor turned and bent back over his computer, obviously done with the conversation.

Reed checked that nobody was in the corridor before he exited Sickbay.

xxx

** _Reaching out_ **

** __ **

** __ **

T'Pol put on her robes before sitting cross legged on her meditation pad.

Were she human, she would have done so because the robes made her feel warm and safe and the comfort provided a better environment for the very difficult task of trying to psionically locate Trip. But T'Pol was a Vulcan and therefore she donned the robes because it was logical and connected to her Vulcan culture, and there was the small, albeit remote, possibility that this might boost her psi abilities.

After all she had to reach a potentially unconscious Trip through the bounds of time and space and water on a planet they did not know much about. The database from the A'Er'Orl had been incomplete, providing no information about any psi abilities in the ... Ia'O. She struggled to remember the strange name. It could be that the Eylordenes had no psychic abilities, but that did not mean the Ia'O were similarly devoid of it.

It took moments to still her mind and enter the higher meditative sphere. Another moment and she was in the white rom, her mind open, reaching out even further. Her heartbeat slowed, the stillness of space became hers as well. The psionic centers of her brain were fully activated. The white space materialised around her.

Minutes passed. The white space remained empty.

It would not be very long before her physiological systems would start pulling her out of the transe, lest her mind lose its way back to the reality of the world. She did not have the powers of the greater healers. Or even the middling ones. Her mind registered the minute feedback from her automous systems, noting the everlasting symbiotic decrease. One ion at a time.

The white space was still empty. One eyelid trembled a little. She would have to leave soon. She mind-started unfolding from her sitting position.

"You're here! Its about time you came!"

She turned around, she was now standing, staring at Trip, arms crossed. His grin illuminated every cell of her being. "You are alive?" She asked, reproaching herself at the same time for the illogical question. She had very little time left, she had critical information to impart, and she used that time to ask a redundant question. If Trip were not alive, first, she would already know, and second, he wouldn't be standing there.

A frown crossed his brow. "Of course I'm alive!" he exclaimed. "The shuttle is stuck in some kind of rock formation, I think we're down in the bottom of the ocean. We were hit with some kind of water tornadoes, several of them-"

"The Ia'O," T'Pol nodded in recognition.

Trip stared at her. Did she saw 'Eeya-O?' He shook his head, he must have not heard right. "What?" he asked.

"They're a life form on A'Er'Orl," T'Pol explained, "They can't digest the shuttle, they will eventually expel it." The walls of the white room were dissipating, she could see they were not as dense anymore.

"What do you mean digest the shuttle?!" Trip was staring at her in puzzlement. A glance around told him the white room was almost gone.

"Whatever you do, do not leave the shuttle!" T'Pol shouted, extending a hand to him. "Danger!... Death... Outside..."

The words trailed her mind as she opened her eyes back on their quarters. She did not know if she'd said the words to him, if there'd been enough time for him to hear them. Based on flight plan, the Eylordene shuttle would dock in one hour and twelve minutes. She wouldn't leave until they heard back from Dr. Phlox.

xxx

** _Sickbay_ **

** __ **

** __ **

"Here," Phlox deftly slipped the breathing line around T'Pol's ear, careful to avoid brushing against the tip. He set the nozzle in, making sure the fit was snug, "Now, so long as you breathe through these filters, you'll be fine. The crystals will be detoxifying the ambient air. They'll also dehumidify it to a level that is acceptable, even if not always comfortable for you." Now, the cartridge," Phlox went on with his monologue, "... will be in your back, we can hide it under the robe," Tabetha handed him the canister harness, and the two of them installed it.

T'Pol straightened her robes. "There!" Phlox stepped back, admiring his handiwork. The apparatus was hardly visible under the heavy Vulcan robe. It had been T'Pol's choice whether to show up in regular Starfleet dress uniform or honor the Eylordenes with Vulcan ceremonial garb. He briefly stepped out beyond the privacy curtain, "You can come in." Lieutenant Reed discreetly entered the area.

"Here," Phlox showed, "The line is here, right above the chest. Let me show you how to change the cartridge."

Reed swallowed. Why did he have to do that? The area Phlox was showing was not the area he would have chosen to enter into skin contact with the Commander. Not at all. No way, jose. Nope. No siree, bob.

But both aliens seemed to be completely unaware of his embarrassment. "All you have do to," Phlox was commenting as he showed the set-up, "is twist the cannula here, unlatch the cartridge, and install a new one in the back, here. There are alignment lines for the new canula, you just have to get close enough to see them."

' _The issue exactly_ ,' Reed said to himself. "Does Commander T'Pol even need my help?" he asked, as nonchalantly as he could. Better that than a snarky comment about second bases and Humans.

"Of course," the doctor replied, overlooking any dimensions other than clinical, "I mean, it's not impossible for T'Pol to do it herself, but she will have to take the entire thing off to clip the cartridge in the back. And it will be awkward to realign the cannula."

' _Yeah, awkward's the word_ ', Reed silently thought.

"So, now that I have both your attention," Phlox went on, "I was able to more than quintuple the lifecycle of the hydroxicarbonic acid crystals by filtering them first through a solution of polyhexadrexogenous urythimile powder - it's something I bought on Cynocenes III. I didn't know have a use for it then, but I figured I it would come in handy someday. Well, that day has arrived, hmmm?" the doctor was excited about his finding. "When are you leaving again?" he asked T'Pol.

"The Eylordene shuttle has been waiting for us for two hours thirty-four point five minutes," the Vulcan evenly replied. "I understand that we need to be departing within the next twenty-two minutes."

"Hmm... That's not enough time to produce more crystals," Phlox was frowning. "At least, I was able to process all the ones on hand. I'll keep producing hydroxicarbonic acid crystals, I have enough powder on hand to filter another three... hmmm... That means I should have another three cartridges of compound ready for you in two to three days. That gives us about seven days coverage, that should be enough, right?" he looked at T'Pol.

"Six point four days," T'Pol corrected.

"Perhaps a little more, we won't know until we use them," Phlox nodded his agreement. "And the ceremonies will be over by then?"

"The Eylordenes have still not shared the timing of what they call the joining," T'Pol smoothly answered, "but there is no doubt Lieutenant Reed will have located the missing shuttle by then. The Captain and the other senior officers will be able to relieve us."

' _Ouch_ ', Reed thought. ' _Talk about having the target painted squarely on one's back. That really gave him options, didn't it?_ ' "That's the plan," he somewhat cheerfully added, earning a pointed stare from Phlox and a pointed eyebrow from T'Pol. He was torn between relief and anxiety. Going down to A'Er'Orl was not what he wanted to do, but at least he could keep searching for the shuttle there. If he'd learned something from Section 31, it's that field ops were always more helpful than sitting on a ship, even Enterprise, even with the full power of its computers at his fingertips. If only it didn't have to be a water planet...

"Oh, by the way," Phlox said as if remembering something. He pulled a small canister from his pocket, handing it to the Lieutenant. "Here, that's for you. Just remember, no more often than every seventeen hours."

"Thank you, doctor." Reed could feel T'Pol's eyes bearing a hole through him. He didn't care. The most important thing was that he'd have something to help with his hydrophobia. If she asked, which he knew she wouldn't, too sensitive about privacy, he'd tell her it was a testosterone supplement. That should shut things up. Or down.

T'Pol seemed to have decided that privacy was the better option. She turned to the doctor, "I trust you will support Ensign Mayweather in his captaincy of Enterprise?" she asked.

"Of course," Phlox answered, "though he'll hardly need it."

Reed nodded in approval. Travis may have chosen to remain an ensign on Enterprise instead of being promoted to captaining some other vessel, but after years of roaming the unknown universe, he was one of the most seasoned officers in Starfleet. They all were.

And Travis would get to stay on Enterprise. Safe and dry. He couldn't repress a surge of envy at the thought.

xxx


	9. Up Shit Creek

xxx

** _Shuttle One_ **

** __ **

** __ **

"Trip! Hey, Trip! You're with us?" that was the Captain's baritone.

"Trip?" the dulcet of Hoshi's voice was a nice countertenor to it.

"What?!" Trip focused on the worried faces of Jon and Hoshi.

"Just wondering if everything was fine,"Archer was looking at him intently, "You seemed to be miles away."

"No, no, I'm fine," Trip responded automatically, passing a hand over his face, feeling the starting stubble of his beard. Goddam it! He was at the end of his hair growth suppressant. And he'd hesitated to apply a new dose before they left, too. Now, he'd have to deal with his face itching the whole time. No food, no stretching his legs, and his beard itching. This was turning out to be a trip for the ages.

"Something bothering you?" Archer asked.

Yeah, something was bothering him alright. His beard was growing. He turned to look at the grey surface outside the shuttle, the water still sploshing around. T'Pol said the Eyaeio whatever she called it couldn't digest the shuttle. He got up to look out the window again, craning his neck to try and see. It was alive? She said a life form. She also said it couldn't digest them. What did she mean by that? To digest them it would have to eat them first... - -

"Holy shit!" He yelled out loud in the tight habitacle

"What?!" Archer came to see over his shoulder. "What's going on?!" He looked all around, peering into the darkness. The shuttle's angle didn't allow for much to be seen. At least the water was receding and the shuttle wasn't moving so much.

"Its alive!" Trip said.

"What's alive? What are you seeing?!" Archer kept looking to where Trip had looked, trying to see for himself. Hoshi had moved to the other porthole and she too was staring into the darkness outside.

"It's a life form!" Trip exclaimed. It was difficult to let them know without revealing too much. "We're in a life form!" He repeated to the nonplussed stares of his companions. All of a sudden what T'Pol had said was making all the sense in the world.

Archer whirled on him "What?! How do you know?!" he stopped, staring hard outside, "No! It's just rocks. Can't you see! There's all kind of crevaces, like volcanic rock of something." His chief engineer must have lost control of his senses, how could he say this thing was alive from what they were looking at?!

"It's alive!" Trip was shaking his head 'no'. "It's called the Eyaeio -"

Archer thought for sure he'd gone crazy. The eeya-eeya-o? Trip must have had a mental break-down. Even though they were not in a desert and the temperature in the shuttle was fine. Perhaps he just didn't react well to -

Catching the eloquent stares of his companions, Trip quickly went on, "I'm not crazy! It's true! T'Pol told me!" There, he said it.

Archer was squinting at him, "What do you mean T'Pol told you?! Did you contact her?!" He looked at the command console, checked that the communication panel was still not activated, came back to squinting at Trip. If Trip had been hailing her, he would have seem him, heard him. What in the blazes was going on? Was the engineer delusional now?

Trip sighed. There'd be no other way. "Well, you know..." he started, hoping the Captain would sort it out himself.

Archer knew he had a bond with T'Pol but the Captain didn't fully understand. He thought of it much like a GPS, a marker that allowed T'Pol to keep tabs on him. And in a way Trip wanted him to keep thinking that. He didn't want to spill the beans about exactly what the bond was. If Starfleet clued in that two of its most senior officers were in secret communication - what would the old desk-bound gizzers make out of it - chief engineer on Enterprise open book of secrets for Vulcan spy - he could just imagine.

Archer looked at Trip in confusion. What was he supposed to know? But something was gnawing at him, something he knew but couldn't quite put his finger on. The knwledge was there, secure in a corner of his mind... the same corner that thought of Hoshi as an offworlder. The realization hit him with the force of a blow "...the marital bond...?" he whispered like a question. He wasn't even sure that he knew what it was but the words came of their own accord, as if it was something he'd learned at his mother's knee.

Trip nodded once. He'd seen in Archer's face that the knowledge came from far away. Surak must have told him. Jon had simply never connected the dots.

Hoshi was looking at them, not saying anything. Did the Captain really think she couldn't hear him? She was close to T'Pol in hearing acuity - within Human parameters, mind you. Her studies in Vulcan had exposed her to the concept of a marital bond but she'd never really thought about it. At least not thought it was more than the Human kind. But based on what Trip was saying... And the Captain's reaction...

Did the two of them have some secret channel where they could talk to each other? And Trip didn't talk, so it must be telepathic. And everything T'Pol heard, he heard...?

A sudden surge of embarrassment washed over her. Did that mean Trip knew everything she told T'Pol? She felt a rush of dizziness sweep over her. All those late nights in the mess hall, where she'd confided to T'Pol about Malcolm. Trip knew too? She'd never live it down. Some of what she said was pretty graphic. It didn't bother her that T'Pol knew about some of her lover's - ahem - peculiarities, but it was something else that his best friend knew too. Somehow she felt traitorous about that. She couldn't undo the damage, but she'd never tell T'Pol anything private again.

She turned her back to both men, acting as if she was looking outside the window. What did Trip know about her? How much did he know about her own... hum... idiosyncracies. She watched her reflection looking at her against the dark backdrop. What did it matter in the end? She was no longer the young woman Archer plucked for his crazy adventures. Her crewmates already knew so much about her. This did not even compare to having her mind stripped away by the Xindi. It was nothing, better forgotten. She'd put it out of her mind, keep acting as if it didn't happen.

She turned back to the men. "So what does it want with us?" she asked, working hard at acting normal.

Trip looked as if she'd just reminded him of something he'd forgotten to mention. "It's trying to digest us," he said.

"Oh," Hoshi unconsciously brought both her hands to her mouth.

"What?!" Archer whirled on Trip. "What do you mean it's trying to digest us?!"

The engineer shrugged. "Well, it's alive and we're inside it... It ate us. The liquid outside, these are gastric juices."

"Ah!" Hoshi exclaimed.

Archer looked hard at the liquid beading on the windows. "How much time before that stuff eats through the hull?"

Hoshi looked at him round-eyed. That's what he was thinking to ask?!

"I don't know," the engineer shrugged. "If I could get a sample, have access to the lab on Enterprise, I could tell you. But there's nothing here that we can use, and I'm certainly not going to open the door to get a sample."

"Then ask T'Pol!" Archer countered.

Trip sighed in irritation, "That's not how it works! It's not as if I can communicate with her whenever I want to. She has to initiate contact. It takes a lot of energy for her and I have no idea when I'll talk to her next." And that was assuming she even knew the answer...

Hoshi felt relieved. If that was the case, perhaps Trip wasn't in on more private information than she was comfortable sharing. She looked at the ceiling. On the other hand, the whole thing might soon be a moot point...

"Perhaps it won't be able to eat through," she hazarded, "after all, the hull is built to withstand the pressure of space. It might be too thick."

"We have to assume it is," Archer replied, dismissing Hoshi's question as wishful thinking, "We're not going to just sit here and wait to find out."

"But," Hoshi rejoined, too used to Archer's reactions to let him shut her down, "if this thing can't eat through the hull, what happens then?"

The men looked at each other speechlessly, each unwilling or unable to finish the thought.

"It gets expelled, right?" Hoshi kept aligning the links of her reasoning.

That drew a chuckle from Trip.

Archer glared at him.

"Well, it's kind of funny," Trip pointed out, "to think that we could end up...," he chuckled again.

"Talk about being in the crapper!" Hoshi added with a chuckle of her own.

That drew a frank laugh from Trip and another look of irritation from the Captain.

"We're not going to end up anywhere other than out," Archer cut them off, "Now let's start thinking."

xxx


End file.
